Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Springtrap, or Spring Bonnie, is the main antagonist of the 2015 horror game, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ''by Scott Cawthon. He is the only character in the game that will kill the player as opposed to just jumpscaring him/her. He also appeared in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4, where he played a minor role as a mini game figure, and briefly in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location during one of the endings to the Custom Night update. Appearance Springtrap is an old model of a Bonnie suit, withered and falling apart. The fur has gone from a golden yellow to a sickly olive. There are many holes and tears in the suit, exposing parts of the rusted metal endoskeleton as well as wires. His mouth is fixed in a grin, with the teeth being chipped and yellowing. His eyes are a pale grey and usually fixed in a forward position. His ears are falling off and the left one is missing the top half altogether. Rare boot-up screens for the game show what seems to be human remains inside of Springtrap's suit. They consist of dark pink chunks. Human innards can also be seen through the hole in the torso. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ''during the minigames, Springtrap (then known as Spring Bonnie), appears onstage, intact, next to Fredbear. Behavior Springtrap moves around the attraction in a way that seems to be taunting the player, as he will stare directly at the camera, hide in plain sight, and stare at the player through the office windows and doors. He also can be drawn by sound, so the player must use audio clips in various rooms to lure him there. However, the alarm in the office can also attract Springtrap. When he attacks the player, he steps into the office via either the door or the right vent, slinking up to the player in a human-like fashion. Story Springtrap was found to be an addition to Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Springtrap became active at night, presumably possessed by the spirit of the killer. He attempts to get into the office and kill the night shift security guard. Fazbear's Fright later burned down, and it is unknown what happened to Springtrap. However, if one brightens up the newspaper article at the end of Nightmare mode, Springtrap's head appears behind the Freddy doll. In ''Sister Location, he appears in an ending cutscene after the Custom Nights, revealing himself to still be alive after Fazbear's Fright burned down, with Michael Afton's voiceover playing in the background, saying that "they" (either the Circus Baby Gang or the Ghost Children) confused him for his father, and he finally found "her" and put her back together (presumably his sister/Baby/both) and that he should be dead but isn't, and that he blames his father (William) and is now coming to find him. The cutscene ends with Springtrap popping up among the ruined Fazbear's Fright. This implies one of two scenarios: Either Michael was mistaken for his father and became Springtrap and now wants to hunt down William, or else William is actually Springtrap and jolts himself back online realizing that his son wants to find him. Gallery Shadow Bonnie Show Stage.gif|Springtrap, Fredbear, and Shadow Bonnie's sprites. Springtrap at the window.jpg|Springtrap at the window. Springtrap.jpg|The lower jaw of a decaying corpse is visible inside Springtrap Springtrap Sprite.gif|Springtrap's sprite. Springtrap Slide Gif.gif|Springtrap moving across the office. Springtrap Jumpscare Right.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the right. Human remains are visible when the mouth opens. Springtrap Jumpscare Left.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the left. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_1.gif|Micheal Afton is crushed by the Spring Bonnie suit. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_2.gif|Micheal Afton collapsing within the Spring Bonnie suit. 8mMzECA.png|Springtrap at the end of Sister Location. Videos Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Teaser Trailer Trivia *As of version 1.031, Springtrap now makes footsteps and moaning noises when he moves. **Some people have assumed that the moaning noise is Purple Guy inside of Springtrap trying to talk. *He is named after the trap device of the same name which is used for catching animals during hunting and how he is a Springlock suit. This is how he "trapped" Purple Guy inside. *Occasionally, when the game starts up, one of three images of Springtrap revealing the Purple Guy's mummified corpse inside of him may appear, similarly to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game and the eyeless screens from the second game. *Before having his name confirmed, the most common name for this animatronic coined by fans was 'Golden Bonnie' as fans believed that Springtrap was somehow connected to the similar-looking animatronic Golden Freddy, while also retaining a resemblance to Bonnie. **Two more common fan-given names were 'Hybrid' and 'Salvage', for fans believed that Springtrap was made from the parts of dismantled animatronics. **Coincidentally, Springtrap is a hybrid - just not the way fans theorized. **Another coincidental detail is that Springtrap is implied to have been "salvaged" after the restaurant was shut down. *In the promotional photo for Sister Location, Circus Baby appears to be smiling at someone off-screen, and the figure reflected in her nose looks suspiciously like Springtrap - this led fans to believe he would be the hidden true main antagonist in ''Sister Location - ''while he was not the main antagonist, he did appear in an ending cutscene after the Custom Nights, revealing himself to still be alive after Fazbear's Fright burned down. Category:Zombies Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Hunters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Rogue Villains Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Undead Villains Category:Mute Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Possessed Object Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Siblings Category:Protective Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Murderer Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Revived Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Immortals Category:Honorable Villains Category:Genderless Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Villains